Bloodborne - The new Champion
by ThatPaladin
Summary: A new champion is chosen by the summoners, one that is no stranger to battle. What would his introduction to this new world look like? Lets find out. Bloodborne/LoL crossover. Rushed work, written in 3 hours.


**I don't own League of Legends or Bloodborne. **

**And as a personal note, I don't play LoL, but I do watch a friend play it, have watched all cinematics and spent some time on the wiki. That said, this is more for my LoL friend who asked for a quick one shot about any LoL characters I would play as. He never said where he would like me to take this story or if it had to be a crossover or not. Hehe.**

**The bloodborne Player Character is wearing the hunters set with the coat with no cape and Father Gascoigne's hat, but I'm leaving the appearance blank so that you can imagine your own character. **

**AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV**

The blindingly white light faded as Leona felt the last of the magic leave her system. It was common to her now, the feeling that came when she was teleported to a league arena, a tingling sensation that numbed her nerves. However, when she opened her eyes she saw that the environment was different to what she had seen before. The large cathedrals and stone archways were a different sort to the buildings she was accustomed to and the city had a dreary feeling to, as if the city itself was slowly dying and that it was consciously aware of it. The spell had teleported her in front of a large chapel, with a staircase behind and a destroyed wagon to her right.

Leona stood there, taking in the scenery when she heard footsteps coming from the chapel. She raised her shield and drew her sword, preparing for combat, but stopped when a stranger entered her sights. He wore black clothing with a dark grey trench coat and a black sunhat. The saw short sword in his right had looked old but the sharp edges betrayed its usefulness and the gun in his left looked old; it was something no league member would be caught using, but the time Leona had spent fighting had taught her that looks can be deceiving. The stranger stopped as he saw her, a shocked look on his face. When he left the Odeon Chapel, he hadn't been expecting to see a girl dressed in armor, especially one this clean. This is a person that looked out of place in a city like Yharnam, where the dirt and blood covered everything.

Leona looked at the stranger with a mix of trepidation and curiosity. She had never seen this person before, so he couldn't have been a member of the league.

'Maybe he is a citizen of this city?' Leona thought to herself. 'Maybe I can get information out of him.'

"Hello stranger. Could you tell me the name of this city?"

"Yharnam. The cities name is Yharnam."

"Thank you stranger. Tell me where …." Leona was cut off when the cry of a wolf echoed though the city. She armed herself, reading her sword and preparing for battle. However, the strangers face had a look of announce, as if these sounds were something he heard every day.

"Great, more crazed beasts." He said preparing himself.

"Beasts? There are beasts here?"

The man's face contorted, growing a confused look. "How did you get this far into Yharnam without seeing one beast?"

But before Leona could respond to him, a large wolf landed in front of them. The blue tinted fur and gold armor were dead giveaways that the beast was Warwick, the Blood Hunter. The stranger looked surprised at Warwick and was caught off guard when the werewolf dove at him, tackling the stranger off the edge and out of sight.

Leona began to run towards the edge when a pain erupted in her left shoulder. Years of training made her dive to the right, minimizing the damage. While the wound wasn't fatal, the injury would keep her from using her sword to the fullest. Looking up, her attacker needed no introduction; Diana, Scorn of the Moon. Her rival was standing there, blood dripping from the end of her sword.

Leona stood up, reading herself for combat. As Diana ran forward Leona cast Eclipse on herself, hoping the magic would help make up for her injured shoulder. However, as Diana's sword hit her shield, pain and blood erupted from her shoulder. The injury was great then she had thought. Leona swung her sword, hoping to behead her opponent but Diana jumped back, and cast a magic attack that arced towards Leona. Spinning to the right, Leona dodged the attack and ran towards Diana, thrusting her sword at her chest. Diana jumped to the left, and attacked the Leona's injured arm. Not wanting her arm to get worse, Leona jumped back, but found herself stopping in midair. Diana had stabbed her sword into the ground, causing Leona to be pulled towards her. Leona prepared to attack, hoping to catch Diana by surprise but failed to notice Diana's other hand which had cast three spheres that spawned around her. All at once the magic spheres slammed into her, causing an explosion that dealt a great amount of pain and damage to Leona.

'My armor saved me.' thought Leona as she tumbled across the stone floor. She pulled herself up onto a stair and looked at Diana, who was walking her way. Diana stopped at the foot of the stairs, as Leona looked up at her. She knew that league members never stayed dead, such was the nature of this competition, but the pain would be unwelcome, as well it would take some time before he was brought back. The magic explosion had damaged her legs, crippling her. The mana in her body would rush to keep the wounds from bleeding her out, so casting a spell would be useless. As well, her sword or shield had been blown away, making so she couldn't defend herself.

And her opponent knew that, as told by the smile that wormed its way onto her face. However, as Diana brought the sword up, a small rock hit her in the back. It would have bruised a normal human and to a league member it wasn't something worth dodging, but it had the desired effect. Both Diana and Leona looked back to see the stranger standing there. He was covered in blood, but the lack of wounds or damages to his clothes said that it wasn't his. He had an unamused look on his face, and seemed to be staring Diana right in her eyes. He had thrown the rock at Diana to gain her attention, when he could have gone for a sneak attack or back stab. Insulting her and praising himself at the same time.

He spoke up "You used that fur ball as a distraction, didn't you. He attacked me and as that lady would try to come to my rescue, you would attack her. Am I right?"

Diana responded "And if you are?"

His eyes hardened, and he pulled his saw sword and gun from his coat. "I don't like being used lady. It leaves a bad taste in my mouth."

Diana's eyes focused, but a small smile appeared. She readied her sword and started to walk to the right, with the stranger following opposite to her. After a few steps Diana charged forward, and pulled her sword back, preparing to stab the stranger. To her surprise the stranger jumped forward, swinging his saw towards her face. She blocked with her sword, but as she moved to attack the stranger brought up his gun. Firing the gun sent shotgun pellets towards Diana and while the pellets couldn't penetrate her armor, they did dent it, causing bruises to form. The stranger took a step forward and swung again, but Diana dodged to his left. Before she could attack, he again fired his gun. While she dodged left, the spread meant that some of the pellets hit her. Diana jumped back towards the edge of the "arena" and stabbed her sword into the ground, activating her Moonfall ability.

As the stranger was starting to get pulled towards her, Diana summoned the spheres again, trying to use the same trick again. However, as his feet left the ground he dropped his gun and pulled some items from his coat. In his left were three yellow urns that had oil stains on them. As he was pulled he threw them, using the pull to aim them at the orbs. The magic of the orbs sparked the oil in the urns causing both sets to explode around Diana.

The pull stopped and the dust exploded out. While it was still in the air, Diana charged out, sword raised high and her armor damaged. The stranger jumped back and attacked her. While she dodged the first swipe, as he turned to swing again he flicked his wrist and the saw extended out, showing the cleaver that was hidden. As he swung with his cleaver, the extended reach meant that Diana had to block, not dodge. She pushed his blade away and moved to stab his chest, but he blocked her strike with his cleaver and he span to his right to push her blade away. As he turned he dropped his sword and pulled a mace from his coat.

The mace had a dull red handle and had three holes in the head. As Diana went to block the mace handle with her armored left hand, the mace head began to spark wildly with electricity. The mace itself did no damage to her arm, but the sparks sent an untold amount of volts into her body, making her scream and causing her a great amount of pain. The stranger span to the left and the sparks returned as he tried to slam the head of the mace into her face. While it missed her head, it did hit her chest. The electricity weakened her and the blow threw her several feet. Diana landed and tumbled for a few more feet before settling, smoke rising from her body. After a few seconds she groaned and pushed herself up, grabbing the sword that had fallen beside her.

"Damn you." She said, weakly trying to stand. "I had her, but you just had to intervene."

"Give up?" the stranger asked, a smug smile on his face.

"SHUT UP!" Diana yelled. As she did, she summoned magic that covered her body. The magic launched her towards the stranger at speeds that no normal person could dodge. But there was something she didn't know.

What she wasn't aware of was that Yharnam wasn't the stranger's first adventure. While his body was new, the skills, training and instincts that had been learned by traversing Boletaria, Lordran, and Drangleic had stayed with him. And while Diana's charge was fast, compared to the attacks of the false king Allant, the lord of cinder Gwyn or, more recently, the first hunter Gehrman, it was nothing special. As he raised his left hand, a portal appeared and multiple tentacles shot out. While Diana's charge was powerful the magic wasn't intended to protect her, just to soften the blow as she rammed into her target. So when the strong tentacles hit Diana, who was already traveling at high speeds, the fight was over in an instant. The tentacles broke Diana's left arm, multiple ribs, and her collar bone. The force of the attack threw her into the wall of the chapel.

She landed on her front, facing away from the stranger. As she was getting up, she felt two daggers enter her legs, pining her to the ground. Diana screamed and felt a hand grab her hair, pulling her up into a kneeling position. She felt the strangers fist on the back of her neck, but didn't open her eyes due to the pain. If she had, she would have known why the strangers fist seemed to flick to the side, and she would had seen the saw cleaver snap shut, cutting into most of her neck.

But Leona had seen it, and as the stranger pulled the blade, taking Diana's head from her shoulders, she started to panic. The stranger threw the head to his left and walked towards her, putting the saw blade into his coat. He stopped in front of her and extended his hand out to her.

"Need a hand?"

Leona stared that the hand for a few second, as if to weigh the pros and cons. But she ultimately took it. The stranger gripped her hand and pulled her up, causing her to lean on him for support. He began slowly walking her to the chapel.

"Thank you sir, I am in your debt."

"Don't worry about it, she was a bitch. Good thing she's gone right?"

"She'll return. All members of the League return after some time."

The stranger looked at the body of Diana, a sour look on his face. "Fuck, but wait, did you say league?"

"Yes, why?"

"A mystic...friend of mine gave me a letter, telling me to come here today." As he walked into the chapel, he set her down, next to the wall. He pulled the letter out and on the front was the symbol for the league.

"The people who sent this to me were from a group called the league. The letter called me a champion, whatever that means."

Leona laughed, as much as her ribs allow, "It means that you're the newest member."

"Of what?"

"The League of Legends. An organization where powerful combatives fight for glory or power, like myself or the two that attacked us earlier."

The sour look returned to the strangers face. "Great. Just what I needed; more crazy people."

Leona giggled as the stranger began to dress her wounds, making sure to wrap them tight. As he was finishing, the stranger spoke up, "What's your name sweetheart?"

"My name is Leona, warrior of sunlight, hailing from the village Rakkor."

The stranger chuckled a bit, causing Leona to pout.

"And what's so amusing?"

"It's just," he said waving a hand in front of his face. "I had a friend like you once, the best friend a guy could have in a world like this. He want on about the sun and how it was glorious, praising it with every turn. He was a bit of a weirdo but he was strong and loyal to a T. I think the two of you would have got along well."

"Do you miss him?"

"Everyday."

There was moment of silence before Leona spoke up.

"And might I ask your name?"

The stranger stopped for a second. Not many had asked him his name before, not that he remembered his original one. When he awoke in the nexus he didn't know his name or remember any of his life before awakening. But he had been given one, not that she knows it. He had chosen it as it was the first thing she called him, that lady who had started his bizarre adventure.

"The names Brave Soul, but call me Soul. All my friends do."

"Thank you Soul. It nice to meet you." Leona said smiling.

"Nice to meet you too Leona." said Soul, smiling back.

The two talked late into the day, the battles and stress of tomorrow absent from their minds.

**AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV**

**And cut. Sorry if the editing was shit, but I did this in a day. It was a way from helping me detox from essay writing which I have to start again tomorrow. But I thought I might help take my mind off things. Hope you liked it.**

**Peace. **


End file.
